


The flu

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote for myself when I was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flu

A knock on your bedroom door wakes you up from your uneasy sleep.

“Come in” you say. But with your stuffy nose, it sounds more like “Cob id.” The door slowly open, revealing Dean with a tray. He walks over next to your bed, and puts the tray down on the nightstand.

“How are you feeling?” he asks when he sits down next to you.

“Tebbible”, you say, feeling as miserable as you sound.

“I know having the flu sucks, so I brought you some chicken noodles.”

“Bot hungby” you murmur, pulling the duvet over your head. Dean just pulls it back down.

“If you don’t eat anything, you won’t get any better.” You huff and slowly sit up. Dean hands you the bowl with chicken noodles from the tray and a fork. You carefully and slowly start to eat the noodles. You managed to get down a little over half of it, but then it’s stop.

“Don’t wand andy more.” Dean takes the bowl and puts it back on the tray. He turn the bedside lamp of and you lies down again. You feel the bed dip towards him, and then feel arms around you.

“You shouldn’t. I could gibe it to you” you protest. Dean only pulls you closer.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Never got it as a kid, doubt I’ll start now.” Dean starts stroking your hair and you can feel yourself becoming more drowsy.

“Now sleep, you need it.” You feel yourself slowly slipping away from consciousness. The last thing you feel before slipping into deep sleep are Dean stroking your hair, and singing AC/DC under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
